True Colours
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: The Glee Club finds itself in a dangerous situation when McKinley high is taken over by an armed gang and a school shooting commenses. As supplies become scarce and the fear of danger rises, people begin to show their true colours.
1. Finn

**Title: **True Colours  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Members of the Glee Club, along with Sue, Becky, Emma and Karofsky, find themselves in a dangerous situation when McKinley high is taken over by an armed gang and a school shooting commenses. As food supplies become scarce and the criminals keep the place in lockdown, the group finds itself becoming more and more desperate and their true colours shining through. Queue lots of angst, tears, sacrafices and selfishness, guilt, pain and, of course, huge declarations of feelings.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Mike/Tina, Sam/Mercedes, Sugar/Artie, Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Karofsky and Will/Emma.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Violence, stong language and scenes of 'sexual nature'  
><strong>Things you should know: <strong>Dave never left McKinley, never tried to hang himself and he's still bullying Kurt. Quinn hasn't been in a car accident, she's perfectly healthy and going to Yale. Finn and Rachel are still engaged, only it's not planned to be as early as after regionals like in the actual show.

**A/N: **I've wanted to do a school shooting for a while, and to hopefully show some characters up to be who they truly are. So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One - Finn.<em>

School started out as normal. Math first period. I think we were doing trigonometery. It's really hard. I honestly don't know Mike's getting A's and Puck can sit there not really listening yet still tell the teacher what X is equal too. I tried really hard to concentrate, but today was just one of those days that I couldn't focus. I kept zoning out on Ms Herman and imagined what would happen if she eventually got to the point were she just had her head filled with so much math, if she filled it with anything else, it would just burst. I had to stop myself from laughing at the thought of her head exploding to stop myself looking too weird. Then I was thinking about this absolutely amazing sandwich my mom had made me for lunch and then before I knew it the bell had gone, signalling the end of class.

Then it was football practise, Spanish, Rachel rambling on about something or another. I don't know what it was exactly, it's kinda hard to keep concentrating once she starts to speak really fast. But she never seems to notice that I'm not keeping up with her, she's normally just too excited about whatever she's telling me. I don't mind that she doesn't notice though. Whatever make her happy makes me happy, right? That seems like something a good fiance would think.

Then Glee.

And that was where it all began to change.

I mean, it started off as normal. Mr Schue gave us a theme of the week, and then Quinn got up to tell us something.

'I got into Yale!' She finally blurted out, her cheeks flushed and her smile as wide as I've ever seen it. I felt my smile widen with her, but for some reason I felt Rachel stiffen beside me. Shock, I guess. Maybe even jealousy, but I'd thought Rachel had grown out of that. But then I remember she hadn't got her letter from NYADA yet and put two and two together. I put my hand on her knee reassuringly and felt her hand close around mine. I looked at her, and she looked at me, only when she smiled she couldn't quite catch my eye. Her attention was quickly diverted away from me when Quinn began a speech. It was a beautiful speech, it really was. And it made so much sense, especially coming from somebody with a past like Quinn Fabray.

But I noticed something: we she said it she wasn't speaking to all of us. She was speaking directly to once person, to Rachel.

'You can't changed your past, but you can let go and start your future.' She ended and people applauded enthusiastically. Members of Glee followed Sam and Mercedes in enveloping her into hugs, patting her on the back, smiling and congratulating her. I looked at Rachel quickly before going to hug her myself, and notice that she again wouldn't meet my eye. Her hand had moved too: it was no longer over my hand, but rubbing up and down her opposite arm quickly whilst she stared at her lap.

Worried, I guessed. Again about not getting her letter from NYADA. It was understandable, but she could at least _try _to be happy for Quinn. Sometimes I never quite understand the way my girlfriend works. I got up, walked towards Quinn and hugged her, telling her I was proud of her and how much she deserved it after these past two years of nothing but struggle. She thanked me, but moved away to stand a bit further from me than was normal for two friends. I shrugged it off again, and started to walk back to my seat next to Rach, who still hadn't moved from her own, when it began.

The incessant sounds of streaking, like things being shot repeatedly through the air quickly and stealthily. Something that couldn't be ignored. Piercing through the busy hum of McKinley high school, stopping as soon as it had started, and leaving nothing but an impenetrable silence in its wake. I cast a look around at my fellow students and teacher, unable to move a muscle or speak a word. It seemed like the same thing that gripped myself had gripped everyone else too. And I knew from the looks of utter terror on their faces that they had guessed the same as I have.

It was the sound of bullets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be update soon, I hope you liked it:)


	2. Santana

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thanks for you guys taking the time out to read and review the story, and it's taken me a while because I wanted to get it perfect, so I really hope you like it!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two - Santana.<em>

It was the screams that came next. Assaulting the silence that came after the bullets and cutting at my eardrums like knives, and they didn't stop. Mr Schue ran for the door, closed it quickly and locked it sharply. Mike came to life suddenly, and he ran for the other door and did the same, whilst Puck's, Tina's, Sam's and a few others' survival instinct kicked in and they piled up anything they could find against the two entrances: making sure nobody could get in, but at the same time making it incredibly difficult to get out.

'Into my office.' Will barked at us, and suddenly we all began to realise what was happening: the school was under armed attack. It was most likely that at least three people, if not more, had been shot dead by now. And if we didn't listen to what our teacher told us, we'd be going the same way pretty quickly. I cast a quick look round for Brittany, only to find her searching for me with a panic-stricken look across her features; we caught each others' line of eyesight and closed the gap between us: our hands instinctively found one another and our fingers laced together tightly. We followed the others into Mr Schue's office and, because I was the last one in, I locked the door behind me and pulled down the blind. Sam and Mercedes pushed Mr Shue's desk up again the door, stacking books up to just below the handle so that if anybody tried to push it down it would get jammed. This meant that the only way into the office would be to break the glass of the door.

Then silence fell again, only this time distant screams could be heard in the distance. We all looked around at one another; there was not one face in that room wasn't flushed with absolute terror. I could tell what everybody was thinking. Once those screams died down and eventually stopped, that was where the proper danger lay, that was when the real hunt began. My heart was hammering so quickly in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing through my ears so loudly, that I wondered if anybody else could hear it. I located Brittany, who was stood near the window sill, her face flushed with adrenaline. I gave her a look to signal the question 'are you all right?' and she gave a slight cock of the head to indicate the answer that she was as best she could be in the current situation.

'I say we go through the vents.' Finn proposed, gesturing above his head to a small square grate that gave an entrance to the ventilation system of the school.

Blaine looked up and, as if he thought agreeing with whatever Finn suggested would smooth over the rather rocky friendship they'd had so far, said, 'It's the best chance we've got.'

I snorted. 'We're not all as small as you are, Blaine.'

'Then what's your great idea, Santana?'

'I never said I had a great idea,' I explained, 'I was just explaining that there's no _way _you're going to be able to fit Gigantor Hudson through there.'

'Santana's right.' Mr Schue spoke up. 'We couldn't even fit Tina through that thing, let alone all you guys.' He indicated to Mike, Sam, Puck and Finn.

I don't know how long we sat there staring at one another, the cogs in our brains turning and turning whilst we tried and failed to come up with escape plans and strategies. It took a while for us to notice that the screams had stopped, and a few of us voiced the hope that maybe those who shot the bullets had left the building, but none of us wanted to leave the safety of the office to check and run the risk of losing our lives. All the while I stayed sat beside Brittany, and we never let go of each other's hand, because although neither of us said it out loud, we didn't know how long we had left until we were forced to let go.

When the bell went to indicate the end of school and none of us were able to leave, that was when the reality of our situation began to settle in. There were tears shed and ridiculous escape plans were put forward, but our circumstances never changed.

That was when we realised: we really were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. Sue

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing and reading guys, it really means a lot!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Sue – Chapter 3.<em>

Becky and I were in my office when the first screams of the shootings hit us. Some of them were so ear-piercingly loud that my whole body shuddered in protest, and I knew immediately that leaving my office would not be a good thing to do. So I did the most sensible thing anyone could. But before I did I managed to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the corridor...

People were on the floor, kneeling down with their hands held above their heads, screaming at the tops of their lungs in protest as they breast swift bullets. I see a girl named Jenna slump over into nearby lockers, her normally perfect features contorted into nothing but absolute terror as the blood poured out of where the bullet hit her and stained her Cheerios uniform. I felt a huge pang in my stomach as she turned her head towards me and caught me watching her.

'Help me' was all she mouthed, but it was too late: her eyes began to close and her head fell onto her shoulder, she took one final shaking breath in and let it out again, until becoming completely still.

I shut the door to the corridor quickly, slamming the bolt across and positioning a chair underneath to make sure nobody could get in from the outside. I turned round and harsh, thin eyes were met by the large, gentle ones I knew so well.

'Coach?' Becky asked. 'What's happening out there, Coach?'

'The school's under attack,' I told her softly, her already wide eyes widened even more. 'But you mustn't panic! Whatever you do, don't panic. I know that seems like a hell of a big deal, Becky, but promise me you'll stay calm and do exactly what I tell you to.'

Becky nodded. 'I promise.'

'That's my girl.' I cast a look around my office. The blinds over my window were still open and displayed everything that was happening in the corridor: less and less people seemed to be running past in a bid for freedom now. I knew then that locking both little Becky and I in here was the best chance we had of surviving longer than those out there.

'Maybe we should draw the blinds...' Becky started but trailed off as I shook my head.

'It'll draw too much attention,' I told her, 'out best bet is to stay sat against the wall the window's on. They can't see that we're in the room then.'

Becky listened to what I told her to do, just as I'd asked, and sat hunched with her arms holding her knees up to her chest tightly. I sat down beside her and we waited for what seemed like forever. Neither of us spoke a word to one another; we were too consumed in thought. The running and screaming and firing of bullets seemed to just become background noise. It was like after being in a room with a clock long enough that you no longer hear the tick anymore. My mind would not stop whirring through escape plans and worries about what we were going to do if we were kept her for longer than 24 hours, what they would do if they found us, whether it would be safe to try and move further and further towards the entrance of the school by travelling from classroom to classroom. The bullets stopped eventually: everyone was either dead, hiding or had escaped. I hoped to God that the majority of McKinley had been able to achieve the latter.

There was a weird, ominous silence left in the wake of the bullets. It was as if the whole building was mourning what was sure to be hundreds of dead bodies lying in the corridors, classrooms and cafeteria. Becky began to weep gently beside me, making no noise at all, but I could see the tears slipping down from under her glasses and rolling down her cheeks. I secured my arm around her shoulders protectively, to let her know everything was all right. I knew such reassurances probably weren't a good thing to be handing out in this situation, but I needed her to stay strong and hopeful for the apparent struggle that lay ahead of us. She stopped eventually, and began to dose off on my shoulder.

When the bell went it made us both jump, and for a split second I allowed myself to believe it was home time, but then I realised there was no such thing. Not at the moment. My stomach growled and I began to realise just how hungry I was, which then brought a new worry to the front of my mind: how were we going to get food? I daren't try opening the door, because who knew whether the criminals were still in the building.

I looked down at Becky, and the way she was looking up at me I thought she just was pretty hungry too, and had the same worry about on her mind. But the question that escaped from her mouth was much too general to be just about food.

'What are we going to do, Coach?'

'I don't know, kid. I really don't.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews make my world go round ;)

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
